itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Active Players
This list is for all characters that are being actively played, have been previously played, or are established and open, and who plays them. Alternate characters will have the name of the player's primary character beside their name. Please sort your character by region of where their House seat is. For a more in depth list, see this google spreadsheet. The Crownlands King's Landing - Targaryen * Queen Consort Mysaria Rogare - played by /u/acrownofblack * Princess Jaehaera Targaryen - played by /u/TheWorldIsWideEnough * Prince Daeron Targaryen - played by /u/EnglishAmerican * Prince Aenar Targaryen - played by /u/MercyOrCurse * Ser Baelon Targaryen - played by /u/NerdyBoy25 * Ser Draeghar Targaryen - played by /u/Nomidin Dragonstone - Targaryen * Prince Valarr Targaryen - played by /u/YoungDragonRising *Princess Naerys Targaryen- Played by /u/Crowaerys *''Aerion Targaryen - Played by /u/WatayaNoboru'' Driftmark - Velaryon *''Lord Maelys Velaryon, Master of Driftmark - Played by /u/Peltsy'' Sharp Point - Bar Emmon * Claw Isle - Celtigar *''Lord Daemar Celtigar - Played by /u/puterking'' Stokeworth - Stokeworth * Duskendale - Rykker *''Lord Willem Ryyker - played by /u/Lord_McKraken'' *Lady Alyssa Rykker - played by u/Alyssa_Rykker Stonedance - Massey *Lord Axell Massey - played by u/Gengisan Dyre Den - Brune of Dyre Den * Lord Orys Brune - played by /u/OrysBrune Rook's Rest - Staunton * Lord Jarack Staunton - played by u/Sneeker134 Rosby - Rosby * (Inactive)Lord Alaric Rosby - played by /u/WoeToTheUsurpers * Lord Alyn Rosby- Played by /u/Shmosbyy Sweetport Sound - Sunglass * Lord Baelor Sunglass - played by /u/Nastank * Lucerys Waters, Bastard of House Sunglass - played by /u/Doctor-Clockwork * Ser Selwyn Sunglass - played by u/TheWarriorsAvatar Cressey's Keep - Cressey * Lord Eddison Cressey - played by u/ExtremePaintDrying The Antlers - Buckwell * Mallador Buckwell - played by /u/MalladorBuckwell Dorne Sunspear - Martell *''Prince Alleras Martell - played by /u/TheUnvarnised'' *''Arren Martell - played by /u/Luffycosta'' *''Mors Martell - played by /u/Morsm'' *Yorick Martell - played by /u/YorickAstley Ghaston Grey * Godsgrace - Allyrion *''Kaeya Allyrion - played by /u/Casmao_inahre'' Blackmont - Blackmont *Dyena Blackmont - played by /u/FrailFalcon Lemonwood - Dalt *''Ser Jorgan Dalt - played by /u/TheSourestLemon'' High Hermitage - Dayne *Ser Quentyn Dayne - played by /u/DayneBane Starfall - Dayne *Ysilla Dayne, played by /u/NotAMorningLady *''Ser Yoren Dayne - played by /u/BaconTamato'' Drinkwater Keep - Drinkwater * Skyreach - Fowler *''Aden Fowler - played by /u/itmustbeheavenslight'' *''Daemon Fowler - played by /u/honorablepotato'' Salt Shore - Gargalen *''Trydan Gargalen - played by /u/Mantaraybryn'' The Tor - Jordayne * Trystane Jordayne - played by /u/Alpharoggen Kingsgrave - Manwoody *''Andros Manwoody - played by u/AndrosManwoody'' Sandstone - Qorgyle * Spottswood - Santagar *''Lord Gerold Santagar, played by /u/djyoeris'' Ghost Hill - Toland *Valaerys Toland - played by u/OldBlooded Hellgate Hall - Harrowmont * Ellyn Harrowmont - played by /u/Last_Storm Hellholt - Uller *''Orros Uller - played by /u/OrrosUller'' Red Dunes - Vaith * Wells Keep - Wells * Wyl - Wyl *Lady Arienne Wyl - played by u/Arienne_Wyl Yronwood - Yronwood *''Lady Alicent Yronwood - played by /u/GotYronwood'' *Ythan Yronwood - played by /u/IAmYronMan The Iron Islands PykePyke - Greyjoy *''Lord Paramount Urrigon Greyjoy - played by /u/Auddan'' *Ewon Greyjoy - played by /u/RillisMorta *Vickon Greyjoy - played by /u/Kalros Ten Towers - Harlaw * Lord Qhorin Harlaw - played by u/TraitorsBlood * Sylas Harlaw - played by /u/BigStanWithaBeard * Harrys Harlaw - played by /u/TheOtherHalfling * Ravenna Harlaw - played by /u/ToesOfDoom Volmark - Volmark *Tekla Volmark - played by u/Josua7 Hammerhorn - Goodbrother *''Joseran Goodbrother'''' - played by u/LordBestBrother'' *''Garth Goodbrother - played by /u/smokeysmokes'' Nettlebank - Tawney *Lord Cleos Tawney - played by u/TheFrankFrankly Lordsport - Botley *''Lord Godric Botley - played by /u/IronCalico'' Stonehouse - Stonehouse *Ambrose Stonehouse - played by /u/TheDrownedManAbides Shatterstone - Goodbrother * Pebbleton - Merlyn *''Joyeuse Merlyn - played by /u/Laughterbater'' Sunderly Keep - Sunderly *Rolf Sunderly - played by u/SunderlyTheSunderer Iron Holt - Wynch * Undyne Wynch - played by /u/thesaltywench Blacktyde Castle - Blacktyde * Lord Tristifer Blacktyde - played by /u/CivilizedReaver Sealskin Point - Farwynd * Iona Farwynd - played by /u/IonaOfTheIsles Old Wyk - Drumm * Lord Harwyn Drumm - played by /u/HarwynRedRod Codd Keep - Codd * Lady Dagma Codd - played by u/DagmaCodd Orkmont - Orkwood * Lord Ronard Orkwood - played by /u/RonOrkwood The North Winterfell - Stark * Lord Paramount Rodrik Stark - played by /u/thekyhep *Rickard Stark, Heir to the North, played by /u/Golden-Dragon *Jorah Stark - played by /u/TolkienAwoken *Jon Stark, The Black Wolf - played by /u/WhoseNameIsBlackWolf *Arta Stark - played by /u/sablecrown *Berena Stark - played by /u/ThatStarkDoe The Dreadfort - Bolton * Lord Walton Bolton - played by /u/Shaznash * Roose Bolton, heir - played by /u/RooseIIisLoose * Rogan Bolton - played by /u/Ramsayisthemansay * Royce Bolton - played by /u/RollsRoyceBolton *''Harold Snow'''' - played by u/HaroldSnow'' Ryswell Keep - Ryswell *Lord Roger Ryswell, by /u/hailca3sar Karhold - Karstark *Lord Gilbar Karstark, played by /u/Dark_Skye Last Hearth - Umber *''Lord Jon Umber- played by /u/Lubu343'' *Torrhen Umber, Heir to Last Hearth - played by /u/UmberMyThumb Skagos - Magnar *''Mortin Magnar - played by u/Outburstz'' Greywater Watch - Reed *''Lord Darne Reed - played by u/Daer_20'' Deepwood Motte - Glover *Master Rodrik Glover, played by /u/Richano Ironrath - Forrester *Lord William Forrester, played by /u/Billiam_the_Bold *Elissa Forrester, played by /u/perfectotodomundo *Sarra Forrester - played by /u/AlmightEnige *''Ryon Forrester - played by /u/The-Long-Night'' Torrhen's Square - Tallhart *''Lord Ulfric Tallhart - played by /u/Vnanimus'' White Harbor - Manderly *Lord Weiland Manderly -played by /u/TheTwentiethGoodMan *''Willem Manderly - played by /u/Aero121'' Highpoint - Whitehill *Ser Clarence Whitehill - played by /u/TheWhitestOfHills *Lyarra Whitehill - played by /u/UponTheWhitehill Castle Cerwyn - Cerwyn *Lord Eyron Cerwyn - played by /u/Diancerse Oldcastle - Locke *Lord Jon Locke - played by /u/HouseofWessex *Lysa Locke - played by /u/rosiebubbles11 Hornwood - Hornwood * Lord Edderion Hornwood - played by /u/HornwoodLord *Alaine Hornwood - played by /u/girlanddragon Barrowton - Dustin *Lord Domeric Dustin - played by u/AndMyAxes Mormont Keep - Mormont * Lord Rodrick Mormont - played by /u/IronThroneOG Mollen Keep - Mollen * Deepwood Motte - Glover * Rodrik Glover - played by u/Richano* Cassel Keep - Cassel *Lord Brandon Cassel - played by /u/KinkCassel Widow's Watch - Flint * Lord Sindri Flint - played by /u/NBSloth Flint's Fingers - Flint * Lord Jon Flint - played by u/JonIIFlint Snowhearth - Thenn * Lady Isfryd Thenn - played by u/Thenn_Applicant Blackpool - Slate * Lord Hadren Slate - played by u/CFont16 * Jon Fenn - played by /u/cantpenthefenn Mountain Clans * Lord of the Northern Mountain Clans, Kynthelig Norrey - played by /u/wagonwheelofsteel * Cheyene, Chiefian of the Painted Dogs - played by /u/HornedQueenRising The Neck - Crannogmen * Tergon Blackmyre - played by /u/swampthingsbro * Agen Quagg - played by /u/The_Quagg * Jon Fenn - played by /u/cantpenthefenn The Reach Highgarden - Tyrell * Lord Paramount Victor Tyrell - played by /u/LordOfHypegarden * Ser Renly Tyrell, played by /u/LordAtTheDesk * ''Theo Tyrell'''' - played by /u/kingbrunies'' * Luthor Tyrell - played by /u/NorthernAmbitions Whitegrove - Tyrell * Gemma Tyrell - played by /u/Extem Brightwater Keep - Florent *Lady Lyra Floren - played by /u/mullendore Oldtown - Hightower *Lord Triston Hightower - played by /u/WhoseNameIsHIGHTOWER *''Baelor Hightower - played by /u/BaelorForPresident'' Old Oak - Oakheart *Lyra Oakheart, played by /u/RosannaJean Horn Hill - Tarly *''Lady Maliya Tarly - played by /u/FluentSarcasmGal'' Red Lake - Crane *Lord Yeremy Crane - played by /u/Buntingo Honeyholt - Beesbury *''Ser Henry Beesbury - played by /u/VictorTyrell'' *Ser Quincy Beesbury - played by u/TheBeeKnight *Ser Kennet Beesbury - played by u/THE_Kennet_Bee *Ser Lyndie Beesbury - played by u/FireArrows *Ser Conwy Beesbury - palyed by u/LittleColumnBee Oldflowers Keep - Oldflowers * Wroh Oldflowers - played by u/OldFlowers Blackcrown - Bulwer * Coldmoat - Osgrey *Lord Edwyn Osgrey - played by /u/WhereIsTheGin Darkdell - Vyrwel *''Ser Mycah Vyrwel - played by u/MycahVyrwel'' Mandrake Hall - Mandrake * Uplands - Mullendore * Victor Mullendore - played by /u/Tessie4 The Ring - Roxton * Ser Will Roxton - played by /u/RoxtonRoxtoff The Arbor - Redwyne * Lord Arthur Redwyne - played by /u/RTargaryen Bitterbridge - Caswell * Lord Luthor Caswell - played by u/SiarAlbannach Greenshield - Chester * Lord Morgil Chester - played by u/IsleofManKing Starpike - Peake * Lord Titus Peake - palyed by u/MacPeake Goldengrove - Rowan * Marissa Rowan - played by u/cicilinka Bandallon - Blackbar * Lord Velwyn Blackbar - played by/u/arkantos1279 Tumbleton - Footly * Lord Symon Footly - played by /u/HouseFootly New Barrel - Fossoway * Willem Fossoway - played by /u/LordFossoway12 Cider Hall - Fossoway * Gwyn Fossoway - played by /u/FossowayCiders Ashford Hall - Ashford * Melody Ashford - played by /u/Ash_on_fords Long table - Merryweather * Erin Merryweather - played by /u/ErinMerryweather The Riverlands Riverrun - Tully *Edmyn Tully, Lord Paramount of the Riverlands - played by /u/riverrungun *Brynden Tully, Heir to the Riverlands - played by u/WhoseNameisSTARK The Twins '- Frey ' *Lord'' Kenric Frey - played by /u/Varegue'' Harrenhal - Targaryen * Prince Maegor Targaryen - played by /u/maniacrmm *Durran Storm, Bastard of Maegor Targaryen - played by /u/Modsgrief *''Helaena Flowers'', Bastard of Maegor Targaryen - played by /u/Diablo_Cody *''Rhaegel Waters, Bastard of Maegor Targaryen - played by /u/Lavp'' *Daeron Pyke, Bastard of Maegor Targaryen - played by /u/dillothPyke *Lucifer Snow, Bastard of Maegor Taragaryen - played by /u/TheDevilWearsSilver *Jaegar Snow, Bastard of Maegor Targaryen - played by /u/HarrenBastard7 *''Arianna Hill, Bastard of Maegor Targaryen - played by /u/Blackypearl'' *Brynden Stone, Bastard of Maegor Targaryen - played by /u/Stonefyre *Aegon Rivers, Bastard of Maegor Targaryen - played by /u/AegonRivers *Ser Arthaerys Hill, Bastard of Maegor Targaryen - played by /u/Arthaerys Stronghold - Strong * Ser Godwyn Strong - played by /u/honourismyjam Belfry Tower - Lothston *Ser Luthias Lothston - played by u/TheBatofBelfry Shawney Hall - Shawney * Lord Atos Shawney - played by u/TheSevenAsOne Wayfarer's Rest - Vance *Raymun Vance - played by /u/MetallicOtaku Lychester - Lychester * Maidenpool - Mooton *''Lord Florian Mooton - played by u/PuttinTheBoothIn'' Raventree Hall - Blackwood *Lady Elyana Blackwood - played by /u/RosieBunny11 *Isolt Rivers - played by /u/SaltingTheRivers Stone Hedge - Bracken *Lord Boros Bracken - played by [https://www.reddit.com/user/akingdomforahorse /u/akingdomforahorse] Mudd Hall - Mudd * Ser Hyle Mudd - played by u/TheTroubleWithMudd Seagard - Mallister *''Lord Patrek Mallister - played by u/MallistciousIntent'' *''Axel Mallister - played by /u/Easpaig'' Erenford - Erenford * Pinkmaiden - Piper *''Holly Piper - played by /u/nathanfr'' Atranta - Vance * Rohanne Vance - played by /u/RegalWoodWitch Darry - Darry * Lord Deremond Darry - played by /u/DerryDarry Willow Wood - Ryger * Darryn Ryger - played by /u/Rygery The Stormlands Storm's End - Baratheon *Lord Paramount Baldric Baratheon - played by /u/stealthship1 *''Ser Arlan Baratheon'''' - played by /u/ThatTallGuyAndy'' *Lady Myranda Baratheon - played by /u/Mere_Pen Stonehelm - Swann * Lord Ormund Swann - played by /u/Plutonium_Dragon *''Ser Garrick Swann - /u/Calicopanic'' Blackhaven - Dondarrion *Lord Arlan Dondarrion - played by /u/ThePraetor *Ser Alyn Dondarrion - played by /u/Danko12 Nightsong - Caron *Lady Mylanda Caron - played by u/NoSongSoSweet Crow's Nest - Morrigen * Griffon's Roost - Connington *Lord Arrec Connington - played by /u/CrownPrinceofBelAir *''Ser Criston Connington - played by /u/ThePorkAwakens'' Cape Wraith - Seaworth *Danos Seaworth - played by /u/KuhniggitOfOnions Parchments - Penrose *''Lady Rosamund Penrose - played by u/ForwardQueen10'' Felwood - Fell * Harvest Hall - Selmy *Ser Stannis Selmy - played by /u/SELit2MeBaby *''Ravella Selmy - played by /u/RavellaSelmy'' *Emma "Twilight" Selmy - played by /u/IAmYourTwilight Bronzegate - Buckler * Ser Robert Buckler - played by u/MacBuckler Mistwood - Mertyns * Evenfall Hall - Tarth *''Lord Endrew Tarth - played by /u/GoldCompass'' Rain House - Wylde * Poddingfield - Peasebury * Greenstone - Estermont * Lord Richard Estermont - played by u/OfficialTurtleMan Gallowsgrey - Trant *''Ser Lucamore Trant - palyed by u/HonourIsMyJam'' Summerhall- Targaryen * Prince Matarys Targaryen - played by /u/stagordoe Amberly - Rogers * Ser Sebastian Storm - played by /u/Lord_McKraken Grandview - Grandison * Mya Grandison - played by /u/LetSleepingLionsLie * Ser Ambrose Storm - played by /u/grandisonofgrandview The Vale The Eyrie - Arryn *Osric Arryn, Lord of the Eyrie - Played by /u/Falcon_Hell Runestone - Royce *Lord Eon Royce - played by /u/InGreaterEons Gulltown - Grafton *Lord Marq-Gerold Grafton - played by /u/trantranthrow Heart's Home - Corbray *''Leonella Corbray - played by /u/JocelinLeDrake'' *Ser Ryon Corbray - played by /u/RCorbrayyy Redfort - Redfort *''Lady Ryella Redfort - played by /u/honourisnotmyjam'' Strongsong - Belmore *''Lord Robin Belmore - played by /u/Gevaunda'' Longbow Hall - Hunter *Lord Harwyn Hunter - played by /u/paterno_Ster Ironoaks - Waynwood *''Lord Thomas Waynwood - played by u/EddyWilson2'' Old Anchor - Melcom * Lord Richard Melcom - played by u/_Gridlock Ninestars - Templeton * Pebble - Pryor * Helena Pryor - played by /u/HelOnWesteros Witch Isle - Upcliff * Ser Ulysses Upcliff - played by /u/upcliffdowncliff Egen Keep - Egen * Ser Oswin Egen - played by /u/EgenTempered * Aemma Egen - played by /u/DreamOfARedDoor Wickenden - Waxley * Roslyn Waxley - played by /u/katsumisora Sisterton - Sunderland * Ser Aron Sunderland - played by /u/DejureWaffles1066 New Keep - Hersy * Ser Lyonel Hersy - played by /u/MetaGamey Grey Glen - Tollet * Edric Tollet - played by /u/JudgementWaterfall Goldwater Burn - Coldwater * Gaston Goldwater - played by /u/Coldest-Water The Westerlands Casterly Rock - Lannister *Lord Paramount Ellyn Lannister - played by /u/Dark_Red_Roses *''Ser Stafford Lannister, heir - played by /u/Hoskerrr'' *''Ser Kevan Lannister - played by /u/ThatLannister'' Lannisport - Lannister * ''Lord Jason Lannister'', played by /u/thesheepshepard The Crag - Westerling *''Ser Tymos Westerling - played by u/YouHadOneJob124'' Banefort - Banefort * Lord Lewyn Banefort - playee by u/CycloneFortress Ashemark - Marbrand *Lucion Marbrand, Ser - played by /u/ForwardPrincess10 Boar's Head - Vikary * Kayce - Kenning *Amerei Kenning - played by /u/tehcrispy* Crakehall - Crakehall *Lord Kevan Crakehall, played by /u/MacFianna Hornvale - Brax *''Lady Roslin Brax - played by /u/touchthehorizon'' Ferren Keep - Ferren * Sylvena Ferren - played by u/SyvenaFerren Payne Hall - Payne * Lord Polliver Payne, played by /u/KScoville Clegane's Keep - Clegane * (Inactive)Lord Dagon Clegane played by /u/unicornpuncher * (Inactive)Ser Daric Clegane - played by /u/VeryGoooodDog * Ser Tytos Clegane - played by /u/Tytos-Clegane Cornfield - Swyft * Lord Owen Swyft, played by /u/DrSpikyMango Castamere - Spicer * Lord Tanton Spicer - played by /u/HooyahCorndogs Fallwell Keep - Fallwall * Sallereon Fallwell, outcast - played by /u/manniswithaplannis Feastfires - Prester * Mortin Prester - played by /u/TheGreatRedOx * Otho Hill - played by /u/othohills Broomsfield - Broom * Lord Roland Broom - played by /u/SweepingtheWest Yew - Yew * Katelyn Yew - played by /u/_Silence_Is_Golden Golden Tooth - Lefford * Daven Lefford - played by /u/lefford Essos Materys * Aenar Materys, heir - played by /u/lolopo99 The Wall and Beyond The Wall *Lord Commander Aedan Rivers, played by /u/Idanaay *''Tarik Norrey, Commander of the Shadow Tower - played by /u/Orkfighta'' *Dale Commander of Eastwatch-by-the-sea - Played by /u/Keksimus-Maxsimus *Starrick Seaworth, First Ranger - played by /u/Crows-before-hoes Beyond the Wall * Magnar Baldur Blackarm - played by /u/ThennBeyondtheWall * Chieftess Direwolf - played by u/ChieftessDirewolf * Reindeer - played by /u/Jaehra * Baramyr Crowsbane - played by /u/Ser-Patrick * Thorgen Longblade, Chieftan of Ruddy Hall - played by /u/ThorLong * Sigrid, Chieftess of the Frostfangs - played by /u/SigridFrost * Srakmar, Chief of the Caverns - played by /u/Srakmar * Fox, Leader of the Bearded Seals - palyed by /u/FoxMulder007 * Berengar, Chieftain of Antler Hall - played by /u/BerengarTheBuilder * Classless, Exile of the Blackthumbs - played by /u/TheUnvarnished * Hela, High Priestess of the Bloodsworn - played by /u/HelaBad The Citadel Maesters * Maester Daemon - played by /u/Ser-Patrick * Maester Ordello - played by /u/Maester_O * Maester Perestan - played by /u/Peltsy * GrandMaester Harrold - played by /u/coronarytrees Archmaesters * Archmaester of Ravenry Arvyn, played by /u/themaesterymachine * Archmaester of History Leo - played by /u/MaesterLeo Miscellaneous * Samwell Sand - played by /u/BigBasted * Teresse Allairyon, Disgraced First Sword of Braavos - played by /u/Teresse * Hubard, merchant - played by /u/Johngotrp * Captain Morgan Martell, The Black Prince - played by /u/LostInTheGate * Melody, Bard - played by /u/chvrchesnotchurches * Ser D''aven Lannett - played by /u/PsychoGobstopper'' * Mero Prestayn, Exiled Braavo - played by /u/TsarDionysus * Rhaena Natarys, Sailor - played by /u/ValyrianSeaQueen * Brennan Waters, Sellsword - played by /u/KingBradums * Arthur, Northman - played by /u/KerbalSpaceExplorer * Saathos Naharis, Commander of the Stormcrows - played by /u/TheSaathosStrikeBack * Otho Oakarm, Captain of the Silver Spears - played by /u/Oak-Arm *Sallarion Saan, Prince of the Narrow Sea - played by /u/SaanPirate *Arnolf, hunter - played by /u/DeadEyedDirewolf *''Everett Ashwillow, Valeman - played by /u/Everett_Ashwillow'' *Caire Taalan, windglider - played by /u/Dark_Red_Roses *Illyrio Valtheos, Stormcrow - played by /u/Stormcrowsbeforehoes - Now a supporting character of /u/TheSaathosStrikeBack *''Rollo and Rolla, Jesters - played by /u/kingandqueenofcourt'' *Jaqos Naherris, Inn Owner & Merchant - played by /u/JaqenOfAllTrades *Innario, Red Priestess - played by /u/Flame_shadow *Daeryon "Blackfyre", "King of the Iron Throne" - played by /u/DaeryonBlackfyre *Tessaria of Asshai, Red Priestess - played by /u/TessariaOfAsshai *''Ryon Stone, Defender of the Bastards - played by /u/RyonStone'' *Calder Wood, Chieftan of the Wolfswood Clan - played by /u/Revaeyn *Lucan, Commander of the Black Lions - played by /u/BlackArmyMarches *''Qydro, Commoner - played by /u/snow_and_cinders'' *Dermont of Dosk, Leuitenant of the Faith Militant - played by /u/DermontPoorFellow *Jon, Commander of the Shepards - palyed by /u/JontheDeusVulter *Arwood Rivers, Founder of the Golden Knives - played by /u/RiversRunDry *''Eldora, Commonr - played by /u/Requiem_North'' *''The Blind One, The High Septon - played by /u/BeFaithfulToMe'' *''Argrave Drox, Commander of the City Watch - played by /u/SarcasticDom'' *Ser Periwinkle, Master of Laws & a good dog - played by /u/MasterofPaws *''Quentin Marr, The Whisperer - played by /u/Self-Appointed-Deity'' *Ora "Coal" Dynaris, Blacksmith of Qohor - played by /u/DarkAsCoal Hedgeknights * Ser Jon, Captain General of the Hedgeknights - played by /u/LadyDrake_ * Daris - played by /u/Trynor * Andrew of Oldtown - played by /u/Ser_Andrew * Rodrike Tandardon - played by /u/RurikOfTheRus * Ser Mortin - played by /u/Mortin1 * Ser Tobo Blackshield - played by /u/NoCareForTheChair * Ser Godric of the Kingswood - played by /u/University_Is_Hard * Ser Beric - played by /u/KingBrunies2 * Drulvik - played by /u/Drulvik * Ser Aemond Targaryen - played by /u/Brent371 * Ser Marlon of Oxcross - played by /u/BigMarly Category:Help Pages